Secreto
by Muinesva
Summary: Se conocieron siendo muy jóvenes y con el paso del tiempo su amistad se convirtió en algo más. Y aunque el amor sea profundo, ellos no siempre terminarán juntos. Para el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.


**Secreto**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esta vez decidí dividir la historia en diez viñetas de 155 palabras exactas, algo que nunca había hecho, pero que me llamaba mucho la atención._

_**Canción recomendada: **__Crann Na Beatha – Adrian von Ziegler_

_ YouTube. watch?v=a2JeLe828Nw_

* * *

**I**

Se conocieron en Eire al ser ambos pupilos de la reina Maeve. Y desde la primera vez que hablaron, él supo que ella era una chica especial. Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que, al igual que él, Rowena estaba destinada a ser magnífica. Y ser su amigo era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. Ella veía en Salazar a un chico arrogante y al mismo tiempo encantador que desde un inicio despertó su interés. Y muy pronto, al ver su inteligencia, lo convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Durante los años de aprendizaje en Eire, conocieron también a Helga y Godric, de los que se hicieron amigos rápidamente.

Pero aunque Rowena no lo dijera en voz alta, Salazar siempre sería su preferido. Eran similares, pues se guiaban por la lógica y la sensatez. Y aunque su juventud les hiciera cometer algunos pocos errores, solían arreglarlo con la mente fría.

**II**

El día en que la reina Maeve les dijo que estaban listos para enfrentar el mundo en solitario, Rowena tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Al igual que sus amigos, había decidido continuar el camino de la sabiduría. Viajaría para aprender más sobre lo que le apasionaba. Así como Salazar decidió recorrer las islas en busca de conocimiento acerca de la magia oscura y el poder para defenderse de ella, Helga volvería a su tierra natal para profundizar en la Herbología y Godric tenía planeado mejorar con los duelos, Rowena había resuelto viajar a Alba para aprender más sobre la Astronomía.

Pero antes de partir, los cuatro habían mencionado sus deseos de enseñar los secretos de la magia a futuras generaciones. Los planes de reunir en un lugar a los jóvenes brujos de las islas para enseñarles todo lo que sabían, hizo que durante todo el viaje, la idea fuese tomando forma en sus mentes.

**III**

Mantenían correspondencia sin falta, contándose las novedades. Casi un año después de separarse, Rowena escribió a Salazar, pidiéndole encontrarse en la feria de Scarborough el primer día de septiembre. A él no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que al lugar iban muggles en su mayoría, y tenía experiencias bastante desagradables con ellos, pero Rowena le convenció.

Salazar recorrió la feria buscando con la mirada a su amiga y la vio a lo lejos con los brazos cargados de libros y varios rollos de pergamino. Se apresuró a ayudarla y juntos se dirigieron a la cercana orilla del mar.

No comprendía la insistencia de Rowena por hacerle venir hasta ese lugar, y tampoco entendía el hecho de que ella no hubiera avisado a Helga y Godric del plan. Pero volver a verla opacaba cualquier posible molestia.

—He tenido un sueño —le confesó con la vista fija en el atardecer—, pero quería contártelo primero a ti.

**IV**

El sueño de Rowena fue lo que les ayudó a decidirse para fundar una escuela de magia. Y según las acertadas visiones oníricas de la bruja, un castillo en Alba era una excelente opción. No había mejor lugar que aquél.

Para la celebración por el primer año de Hogwarts, se realizó un magnífico banquete, con todos los manjares creados por Helga. Para la ocasión, Rowena había decidido convertir el techo del Gran Salón en un reflejo del cielo del exterior, logrando que todos los estudiantes exclamaran asombrados ante una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

Unas horas más tarde, en medio de la celebración, Rowena decidió salir por la pequeña puerta trasera, tratando de evitar ser vista, pero Salazar reparó en su ausencia y la vio escabullirse. Intrigado, la siguió.

Al salir al vestíbulo y acercarse a las puertas de roble que permanecían abiertas, pudo ver a Rowena caminar lentamente por la explanada en dirección al lago.

**V**

Bajo la luz de la luna, Salazar dirigió sus pasos tras ella, sobresaltándola cuando notó su presencia. Rowena, tras reconocerlo, sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza lo invitó a ir con ella.

A orillas del Lago Negro Rowena le confesó que las celebraciones la abrumaban, si bien al principio estaba a gusto, ahora solo quería que todo terminara. Salazar, con una sonrisa de complicidad, le dijo que la entendía.

El sonido de las aguas del lago que formaban pequeñas olas y la brisa primaveral, eran una combinación especial que Rowena adoraba. Por eso cerró los ojos, sintiendo una inmensa tranquilidad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró a Salazar, quien tenía la mirada fija en ella. Rowena solo sonrió de lado sin apartar la vista.

Y aunque más tarde ninguno de los dos pudiera explicar con lógica lo que había sucedido realmente en el lago, Salazar se encontró robándole un beso a Rowena.

**VI**

Ambos se prometieron que el beso no volvería a repetirse. Y durante los siguientes años no hubo nada más que una gran amistad. Sin embargo, a partir de aquel beso Rowena y Salazar no pudieron volver a verse con los mismos ojos.

Una incómoda tensión se extendía entre ellos en cuanto quedaban a solas en una habitación. Y cuando estaban reunidos con otras personas se regalaban discretas miradas que nadie era capaz de descifrar.

Rowena se dio cuenta que ansiaba volver a tener a Salazar cerca de ella. Comprendió que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás él le atraía, mas era una completa locura aquel sentimiento que la embargaba al verlo. Y amparándose en la lógica, ella decidió ignorar sus sentimientos y seguir con su vida. Pero Salazar no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa de mantenerse alejado por más tiempo.

Así fue como los siguientes meses se sucedieron con furtivos besos en la oscuridad nocturna.

**VII**

A los ojos del mundo eran amigos y ninguno tenía objeción alguna sobre el secreto que guardaban.

Pero las discusiones de Salazar y Godric habían iniciado tras años de paz y tolerancia. Primero solo fueron simples comentarios de desagrado sobre los hijos de muggles y posteriormente los dos magos expusieron con furia sus puntos de vista.

Rowena trató de hablar con Salazar, pues sabía que algo había desencadenado las decisiones tan drásticas que él estaba planteando, pero por más que lo intentara, él estaba decidido a no decirle nada a nadie.

Lo vio con Godric hablando a gritos, diciendo que se marcharía del colegio. Aquella misma noche él vino a verla a sus aposentos y sin decirle nada la besó. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, Salazar le dijo que la amaba, pero que no podía quedarse más tiempo en Hogwarts.

Al amanecer, él ya se había ido.

**VIII**

El ambiente en Hogwarts había cambiado tras la partida de Salazar. Rowena estaba decepcionada y a pesar de su fortaleza, no lo pudo ocultar. Helga comprendió su gesto afligido y lo atribuyó a la pérdida de un buen amigo. No le hizo preguntas y eso era algo que Rowena agradeció.

Cuando ella creía que todo mejoraría, supo que estaba encinta. No pudo evitar sentir la desesperación al no saber qué hacer, pero su solución llegó con una lechuza varias semanas más tarde. La carta era de su madre que acababa de caer presa de una enfermedad y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Sin perder tiempo, y agradecida por poder irse, delegó sus responsabilidades en Helga, Godric, y en la mejor alumna que tenía, y partió a su tierra natal.

Bajo sus cuidados, su madre recuperó rápidamente la salud, pero Rowena insistió en quedarse con ella más tiempo, pues no tenía deseos de regresar aún a Hogwarts.

**IX**

Helga le escribía constantemente, pero sus respuestas tardaban en ser enviadas. Permanecía con la pluma en mano, apoyada en el pergamino a punto de escribir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué decir. Al final terminaba escribiendo mentiras que al parecer tranquilizaban a su amiga.

Los meses transcurrieron, y un frío día de invierno, Helena vino al mundo.

Rowena había planeado dejar a su hija bajo el cuidado de su madre. Pensaba que vivir con su abuela sería lo mejor para la pequeña Helena. Y lo mejor para ella misma.

Cuando se lo dijo a su madre, ésta se enfadó y le dijo severamente que debía hacerse cargo de su propia hija. Volvió a preguntarle sobre el padre, pero Rowena insistía en guardar el secreto. En el fondo no entendía el motivo de su silencio, pero sabía que éste tenía razón de ser y que de lo contrario no encontraría la paz que tanto necesitaba.

**X**

Tiempo después, Rowena regresó a Hogwarts junto a Helena.

Al verla, Helga y Godric no ocultaron su sorpresa. Su amiga le reprochó por no haberle contado nada en sus cartas, pero luego su expresión cambió y se apresuró en abrazarla y coger en brazos a la niña.

Ante las preguntas de sus amigos, Rowena les contó la mentira que había creado. La historia de un joven mago que conocía desde niña les convenció y no volvieron a recriminarle su actitud al saber que el brujo había muerto antes de poder desposarla. Interpretaron a su manera su tristeza y Helga estuvo a su lado, apoyándola.

Rowena no fue capaz de guardar silencio, y preguntó por Salazar, esperando con el corazón en la mano una respuesta positiva, pero la desilusión volvió a cubrirla al saber que nadie tenía noticias de él.

Con su recuerdo presente, Rowena vivió amándolo en silencio y guardando su secreto hasta la muerte.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Sobre los nombres que utilizo, diré que Eire es Irlanda y Alba es Escocia, en sus respectivos idiomas. _

_Scarborough era una feria en la costa del Mar del Norte en el condado de Yorkshire, que en tiempos medievales representaba uno de los mayores puntos comerciales de toda Inglaterra, con un enorme mercado junto al mar que se prolongaba durante 45 días a partir del 15 de agosto.__**  
**__Hay una canción que me gusta mucho llamada Scarborough Fair, es una tradicional canción inglesa. La letra habla de una historia de desamor en la que un joven abandonado por su novia pide a quien vaya a la feria que reclame a su antigua amada cosas imposibles para recuperar su amor._

_Sobre la historia, la verdad es que se me ocurrió tiempo atrás, cuando terminé de escribir "Memorias", y considero ese fic como una continuación de éste. Aunque en el momento en que lo escribí no tenía pensado convertir a Rowena y Salazar en pareja porque el fic en cuestión trataba de la amistad entre los fundadores, no me resistí a juntarlos porque ambos me encantan. Y así nació el fic que acabáis de leer._

_Crear esta historia ha sido muy agradable y seguramente en otra ocasión escribiré más sobre esta pareja a la que cogí mucho cariño (aunque solo exista en mi canon mental)._

_Espero que os guste.__**  
**_


End file.
